


Keep the Cuffs

by IndelibleEvidence



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: 3x03, F/M, Handcuffs, Jane is a terrible sub, Light BDSM, PWP, Vanilla with Sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/pseuds/IndelibleEvidence
Summary: "You should probably ditch that whole outfit, and just keep the cuffs."After an undercover mission, Jane and Kurt return to their apartment with only one thing on their minds... Jeller episode tag to 3x03, with some light BDSM elements. No plot to be found here at all!
Relationships: Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Kudos: 20





	Keep the Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> It was pretty difficult to write Dom!Kurt, since I very much doubt he'd go in for protocol, and he's totally incapable of holding out on Jane for long. Which is why this fic has been in my drafts folder for over a year... Hopefully it's all in character, even if it is on the more vanilla side.

_You should probably ditch that whole outfit, and just keep the cuffs._

Kurt’s words had been playing through Jane’s mind ever since he’d spoken them, at the Wall Street party where they’d been lying in wait to make an arrest. His voice had practically been a growl, his eyes full of heat, and for a breathless moment before Zapata had cut in—to complain about their flirting over open comms—Jane had been about to make a few suggestions of her own.

Now their suspect was in custody, and they were letting themselves back into their apartment, she was hardly able to keep the smile off her face. Glancing over at her husband—her extremely hot husband, she noted with appreciation—she caught him checking her out again.

“What are you thinking?” she asked, closing the apartment door behind them as Kurt turned on the lights.

“That I still have the hottest wife in the world.” Kurt put down his keys and wallet, then shrugged out of his suit jacket and discarded it. How could the simple taking off of outer clothing be so sexy?

“Still think I should ditch the outfit?” She glanced over at the windows, checking the drapes were closed and no one could see in.

Kurt advanced on her, his strong hands cupping her waist as his lips came down on hers for a long, intoxicating moment. “Absolutely,” he said, the half-growl that had been in his voice earlier returning. “Need help with that?”

Jane kissed him again, still hardly able to believe she was back here in New York, with the man who meant more to her than anything else. When Kurt’s fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, she allowed him to feel the shiver of arousal that spread across her skin, before stepping back.

“What?” he asked, frowning a little.

“Stay there,” she ordered, putting enough steel into her tone to make it clear it wasn’t a request, but letting him know with a small smile that she wasn’t about to leave him unsatisfied.

Kurt stayed put, his slight confusion becoming pure sexual frustration as she moved into the middle of the living room, out of arms’ reach.

Jane pulled on the bow fastening the collar of her white blouse. The outfit was not at all her style, and she was glad to undo the buttons holding the blouse together one by one—slower than she’d usually do it, for Kurt’s benefit.

Resigned to the fact that she wasn’t going to let him touch her yet, Kurt leaned against the wall, unfastening another button on his navy blue dress shirt as he aided her disrobing with his gaze alone. Jane reminded herself that neither of them was going anywhere, and that they had all night. It didn’t help to cool off her libido much.

The blouse slipped off her shoulders and she cast it down to the floor, then kicked off her heels one by one, watching her husband the whole time. His Adam’s apple shifted when he swallowed, his expression ravenous. She unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper on her tailored black pants, slowly enough to frustrate them both.

Jane turned and bent at the waist to slide off the pants—which would have dropped to the floor perfectly easily without her help, but her extra theatrics were worth it. Looking over her shoulder as she straightened, she found Kurt’s gaze glued to her ass, and to the lacy white underwear she’d chosen to pair with the only white bra she owned.

“Haven’t seen you wear white underwear since our wedding night,” Kurt said, still with that deliciously growly undertone to his voice.

“It’s not really my usual style, but if you like it, I can keep it on for a while longer,” she teased, taking a single step towards him.

“In that case, it looks terrible—and you should take it off, right now.” He swayed forward just a little, as though his body was moving without his volition, before he stopped himself from moving.

Jane couldn’t help but grin as she reached up behind her for the clasp on the bra. “Not just now, but _right_ now?”

“Just let me know if you need a hand. Or…anything else.”

At his words, she couldn’t help but look down to check the front of his pants, her pulse spiking as she saw his hard cock pressing against them.

“I can handle this, don’t worry.” Jane unsnapped the bra and let it fall to the floor, moving closer to where he was standing.

“‘Worried’ isn’t really the word I’d use.” He shifted his weight, as though uncomfortably aroused.

Jane slipped her hand into the suit jacket Kurt had draped over the back of a chair. He’d tucked his cuffs into the inside pocket earlier, after they’d transferred the suspect to a holding cell. Leaving the key where it was, she pulled the metal cuffs out and let them dangle from one finger, within his line of sight.

“So, when you said I should keep the cuffs, did you mean I should be the one wearing them? Or were you thinking I should put them on you?”

Kurt closed his eyes, as though trying to get himself under control. Watching him struggle to rein himself in was one of the hottest things Jane had ever seen, and she had to remind herself to breathe as the molten sensation between her thighs intensified.

“Maybe if you lose the underwear, I’ll tell you.” He pushed off the wall to stand straight again, his gaze sweeping over her. “You’re so wet I can practically see through them, anyway.”

Jane looked down at her remaining scrap of clothing and realised he was right. “One more reason not to wear white.”

“Jane. Take ’em off.” The words were authoritative, but his tone was almost pleading. She couldn’t hold out on him when he was looking at her like that, like all he wanted to do was kneel and bury his face between her thighs.

She thought about turning her back to him again, but she doubted his self-control would last if she bent over to take off the underwear. She pushed them down over her hips and shimmied a little to get them to drop to the floor, then stepped backwards out of them, just in case he decided to reach out for her.

“Answer my question,” she said softly, holding up the cuffs again. “Who did you want to wear these?”

“I was thinking you, but you seem to be the one in control here. Maybe you should decide.” He managed to tear his gaze from her naked body to look into her eyes as he spoke, and her heart melted a little at the way he was trying to gauge what she needed, rather than taking what he wanted.

She stepped forward a couple of paces, halting just out of arms’ reach. “You know I hate feeling trapped.”

Pain she hadn’t expected flashed across his face, and she berated herself for accidentally opening the wound of their separation again. “Yeah. I know that,” he replied, his voice a little cautious.

Needing to reassure him, she crossed the remaining distance between them and looped her arms around his neck, leaning against his fully clothed body and looking up into his face. “ _But_ …the thought of following all your dirty commands is way too intriguing to pass up, so if you want me to submit to you for the night…I’m all yours.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose a little as her words registered, the heat returning to his expression as he skimmed his hands over her naked back. “You sure?”

“Provided you do the same for me at some point… Yeah, I’m sure.” She leaned back enough to press the set of cuffs against the front of his shirt, over his heart. “The key’s still in your pocket.”

Kurt took the cuffs from her, then pulled her into a brief, hard kiss. “Turn around,” he said, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

She twisted in his arms, making sure her ass was pressed provocatively against his hard cock. Kurt wrapped her in his embrace, then took a step forward, kissing her shoulder. “Come on. I’m gonna need you in the bedroom for this one.”

Jane let him walk her through the apartment, tilting her head to one side to accommodate his kisses, biting back a moan when he slid one hand down to cup her mound as they moved.

“Fuck, Jane… I’ve barely touched you, and you’re soaking my hand.”

“Think you can wait?” she teased, unable to help but provoke him, despite the roles they were supposed to be taking.

He gave her a light squeeze between the thighs, making her whole body come alive with sensation, then let his hand drop away as they reached the bedroom. “Think _you_ can?”

_Maybe I’m in over my head, here…_

Kurt stopped her in the doorway, speaking close to her ear, the vibrations of his voice giving her goosebumps. “Kneel next to our bed. Knees apart, and put your hands together behind your back, ready for me to cuff you. Understood?”

“Understood,” she murmured, a thrill running through her at the instructions. She’d had a brief flicker of anxiety when she’d agreed to be cuffed, scared that this would bring back all the bad memories of when he’d arrested her, before her stay at the black site. These circumstances were so different, though, that she knew she didn’t have to worry.

“Anything you don’t want to do—your safeword is ‘mercy’,” Kurt said, his voice taking on the hint of authority she was used to hearing from him when they were at work—not exactly commanding, but with the unspoken expectation that those being addressed would obey.

Jane nodded, fighting the urge to turn in his arms and kiss him.

“I’ll be back in a second.” He released her and headed back the way they’d come—probably grabbing the key to the handcuffs.

Jane made herself focus on the instructions he’d given her. She chose her spot and knelt on the rug, registering with interest how the position he’d asked of her made her breasts stick out more, and let the air tease the wet heat between her legs.

As far as she remembered, she’d only seen scraps of this kind of thing on late-night TV, but Kurt seemed to know a little more about it than she did. Maybe he was more experienced with bondage and kink than she’d realised—or maybe he’d just seen more adult movies than she had. Either way, she wasn’t going to obsess about it, though she filed away the curiosity to question him about at a later date.

Kurt didn’t take long to join her, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight of her. His expression was predatory—which made her his willing prey. “You look incredible like that.”

She smiled up at him, unable to control her mischief, despite having obeyed him thus far. “Want to touch me…Sir?”

“You have no idea how much. But I’ll do it when I decide to, not when you do.” He softened the stern words by trailing his fingers through her hair as he moved around behind her. “Kneel up, my love.”

Jane rose off her heels obediently, and as her husband clicked one steel cuff into place around her wrist, then the other, a wave of goosebumps rose on her skin. She was completely at his mercy now—unless she used the safeword he’d given her—and full of anticipation for what would come next.

“So damn beautiful.” He stood in front of her, fully clothed to her completely naked—why did she find that so hot?—and tilted up her chin to examine her face. “You okay?”

Jane nodded, not wanting to distract him from what he wanted. She already knew, from how close he was standing and the look on his face, what was coming next.

“You know, these cuffs…they have their limitations,” he said, his voice amused as he began to unbuckle his belt. “I usually love watching you do this for me. But I guess I can handle it, just this once.”

Jane smothered a smile and focused on his hands, while he unfastened his pants and pulled his hard cock free. She didn’t wait for him to ask her to pleasure him, trailing open-mouthed kisses up the shaft to the head. Without her hands to aid her, she was a little awkward taking him into her mouth, and she couldn’t stroke him as well as suck, but his low groan of approval made it clear he didn’t care.

Jane watched him taking in the show she was giving him, hoping he could tell she loved being able to make him feel like this, loved making him bite back curses and bury his fingers in her hair. The elegant hairstyle she’d worn to the party must be ruined now, but she didn’t care. The feel of his fingers against her scalp was perfect.

Kurt rocked forward, pressing deeper into her mouth, and she let him in as far as she could before easing back, keeping the suction around his cock the whole way. He seemed to come to his senses then, realising she couldn’t use her hand to prevent him from going too far, and was careful to control his own depth as he thrust steadily into her mouth. Jane rewarded his consideration with flicks and flutters of her tongue against the underside of his cock, and when she sensed he was close, she couldn’t help but wrench at the cuffs, instinctively wanting to stroke him to push him over the edge.

Kurt spilled into her mouth with a growled curse, his fingers tightening in her hair as his release shook through him. Jane swallowed it all down before giving his cock a last few gentle caresses with her lips and tongue. When he went still, his eyes closed as he breathed hard, she released him from her mouth with a final kiss and sat back with a sense of loving accomplishment, waiting for him to recover.

He fastened his pants again before sitting on the edge of the bed, only a slight tremble of his leg betraying that his knees must have been close to giving out. Jane rested her head against his thigh with a smile, trying to ignore her body’s protest that he’d hardly even touched her yet. God, she wanted his hands on her, his lips…

Kurt stroked her hair, and a sense of peace came over Jane, despite her impatience. It was strangely freeing to be with him like this, all the pressure taken off her to make decisions or initiate something new. She was usually the one setting the pace in the bedroom. Tonight, it was Kurt’s call, and all she had to do was react. It wasn’t something she would have thought to ask him to try, but it was almost a relief to take a more passive role for a change. She closed her eyes, leaning against his leg and letting him consider his next move.

“I love you so much.” Kurt’s voice was soft.

Jane leaned her head back to get a glimpse of his face. “And I love you.”

He was recovering composure by the second, his expression becoming thoughtful. “Okay, stand up.”

He steadied her as she got to her feet, knowing she had no way to brace herself if she stumbled. Once she was upright, he gave her a quick kiss before taking the key from his pocket and undoing one of the cuffs, then re-cuffing her wrists in front of her, instead of behind.

“What are you planning?” Jane asked, unable to contain herself anymore.

She could only describe the look he gave her as devilish. “Wait and see.”

“Kurt—” She bit back the rest of her protest as he put his finger to her lips.

“I know. Patience isn’t exactly your strong suit.”

“It isn’t exactly _yours_ , either,” she pointed out, as soon as he took his finger away.

Kurt grinned and lifted her arms over his head, then let them settle over his shoulders, her cuffed wrists at the back of his neck. Wrapping his arms around her to pull her body more tightly against his, he gave her a slow, seductive kiss, pulling back when she tried to take control of it, then returning once she understood that he was the one in charge. By the time he drew away to look into her face, she was on the verge of begging him to do something— _anything_ —more than just kiss her.

“Get on the bed; lie on your back.” He ducked out from under her bound arms, smiling a little.

Kurt headed out of the room while Jane stretched out, her frustration making the feel of the comforter against her skin almost sexual. He was back within thirty seconds, holding a coil of rope she recognised from his go bag, for potential use in the field.

“I think we screwed up when we chose this headboard,” he told her, uncoiling the rope with sure hands. “It’s not bondage friendly at all.”

Jane tilted back her head to look at the padded, upholstered headboard attached to the bed. It was comfortable to sit up against while reading—and things a little more strenuous than reading—but there wasn’t even a single loop with which to tether her cuffs. “Something tells me you have a workaround.”

Kurt tugged the bed out from the wall without a struggle, though her extra weight must have made the task more difficult. He rested one knee on the mattress and leaned over the back of the headboard. A minute later, he tugged a convenient loop of rope up from between the mattress and the bedhead, satisfaction on his face. “Don’t I always?”

“Think you could _work around_ to getting me off soon?”

Kurt shoved the bed into place again, then sat on the edge of the bed, trailing his finger across her stomach. “I won’t lie—it’s kind of fun to watch you trying to control yourself.”

Jane squirmed at his appreciative perusal. “It’d be even more fun if you touched me.”

He laughed. “Mmmm… Persuasive argument.”

It only took him a moment to unlock one of the cuffs, slip it through the rope loop he’d created, then to lock her wrist back into the restraint. Her arms over her head, Jane tugged at the binding, testing to make sure she really couldn’t break free. Kurt watched her subsequent surrender with a hungry look in his eyes.

He undressed slowly enough that she almost regretted the show she’d put on for him earlier. He wasn’t giving her an overt striptease, but he was definitely tormenting her by making her wait. By the time he joined her on the bed, naked and already getting hard again, Jane was biting back pleas for him to touch her.

Finally, he trailed his lips over the pounding pulse-point in her neck, curving his hand around one of her bound wrists and stroking all the way to her shoulder. Jane almost groaned with relief. It was a teasing touch, but at least it was something. His body heat soaking into her, his breath against her skin—it seemed like she’d been waiting for this for years, even though they’d last made love only that morning.

Kurt brought his lips back to hers as his touch moved lower, pausing over her pounding heart before his fingers curved over her breast, finding her taut nipple. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, gently at first, but increasing the pressure until she gasped into his kiss, wrenching instinctively on the cuffs at the unexpected pain.

Before she could figure out how she felt about it, Kurt ducked his head to replace his fingers with his mouth, the suction somehow assuaging the discomfort. His eyes were on her face, carefully assessing her reaction as he teased her nipple with his tongue, and this time, when she tugged at her restraints, it was because of the urge to reach for him.

He lifted his head just as his fingers brushed over her other nipple, a hint that he’d treat it the same way, if he had her consent. “Yes, or no?”

Already, her pulse was accelerating with the anticipation. Pain for pain’s sake wasn’t her thing, but the nipple that had already gone through the same treatment now felt more sensitive, the increased blood flow to the area making her hyperaware of every touch.

“Yes. Please,” she added, hoping the pleasantry would spur him on, though she suspected nothing would deter him from taking his time.

He grinned—partly from relief that he hadn’t overstepped a boundary, she could tell. “Sure you don’t want to safeword?”

“ _Kurt,_ ” she started, about to tell him just how much he was frustrating her—but he began to apply pressure to her neglected nipple, dropping his head to take the other into his mouth again, and she writhed at the combined pleasure and ache. By the time he switched his attention to the new hurt, sucking the discomfort away, she felt almost lightheaded, not from the pain, but from the knowledge that he was in complete control of her every reaction.

Kurt kissed a trail back up to her lips, then cupped her face in his hand, studying her. “Still okay?”

“I won’t be, if you don’t make me come soon.”

He slid his fingers between her legs, his breath catching a little at how wet she was. “I could…but I love watching you while you want it this bad.”

_Oh, fuck._

She tilted her hips, encouraging him to continue touching her, but he brought his fingers to his lips instead, tasting her without giving her the stimulation she craved. Jane closed her eyes and bit back a torrent of pleading obscenities, not wanting to let him see exactly how frustrated she was getting.

Kurt leaned over and opened the bedside drawer, then pulled out a small silk bag that made her suck in her breath. “Oh, god. Kurt, I can’t.”

“If you really can’t, then say your safeword.” Kurt tipped the bullet vibrator out of the bag into the palm of his hand, then twisted the end to test the batteries were still good.

The familiar buzzing noise made Jane’s mouth go dry. They’d only used toys in bed a couple of times since she’d gotten back to the States, but Kurt was merciless when it came to teasing her. Last time, she’d had to wrestle the vibe out of his hand and throw it across the room to get him to move on from edging her with it. Now she was in cuffs, she’d have no chance to dissuade him.

But the idea of using her safeword made her stubborn streak flare. “I don’t need to safeword. But you should want to please your wife,” she told him.

Kurt grinned, shutting off the vibrator for now. “Oh, I _plan_ to. I just feel like being a little more creative than usual. But…if you want to make this interesting…”

Her curiosity piqued, Jane lifted her head off the pillow to watch him cross the room. When he slid something off the top of the dresser and returned with it hidden in his hand, she searched her memory for what it might be, coming up blank.

Once Kurt was sitting beside her again, he held up the item, making her pulse jolt. A bobby pin? That would make this something more than just passive submission. That would make it a challenge. He knew she could pick her way out of cuffs, given a little time and the right tool.

Kurt slid the pin into her hair until it was firmly anchored, close to her scalp and within reach of her bound hands. “Feel better?”

“With my hair out of the way?” she said innocently, knowing she wasn’t fooling either of them. “Much better, thank you.”

The amusement on his face was almost as titillating as the desire in his eyes. “Anything for my wife.”

Then he twisted the end of the bullet vibrator again, sending it buzzing into motion, and gently traced a path up and around the snake tattoo curved over her breast and down her side. When the vibrations reached her nipple, still hypersensitive from his earlier attention, Jane drew in a shaky breath.

She would have reached for the pin immediately if Kurt hadn’t stretched his body out alongside hers, drawing her into a hot, surprisingly sweet kiss as he teased one nipple, then the other. Jane had a weakness for his kisses, and they both knew it.

By the time he lifted his lips from hers, he’d reached the architecture tattoo on her lower abdomen, and Jane spread her legs wider in anticipation.

“Anyone would think you wanted this,” he teased, his voice a soft growl.

“You know what I want,” she whispered.

He slid the vibrator lower, coating it in the wetness his teasing had resulted in, but keeping it away from her clit. The vibrations through her labia were enough to stimulate her indirectly, and she gave a soft, pleading whimper as she gazed up into his eyes.

“That was it, right?” he asked, playing dumb just to infuriate her.

“No. I want you inside me, Kurt.” With her hands tied, but unwilling to reach for the bobby pin just yet, Jane’s only method of persuasion was her voice. “I want my husband to fuck me…”

She could tell she was getting to him by the way he involuntarily licked his lips. He sat up, shifted down the bed, and for a moment she almost believed he would give her what she wanted—until he slipped a finger inside her, never removing the vibrator from just below her clit. “Your wish is my command.”

She scowled down at him, then gasped when he repositioned the vibe, right over her most sensitive spot. As every muscle in her body went rigid at the intense level of stimulation, Kurt laughed, slowly fucking her with a single finger. “Too much?”

“Yes… No…” She bucked her hips, trying to make the vibrations ease, knowing any orgasm she did manage would be forced out of her, as painful as it was pleasurable. The vibrator was barely touching her, which meant none of its power was suppressed by pressure against her skin. It was too much, yet not enough, just like everything he’d done since he tied her down. “Kurt, _please_ …”

He took pity on her, pressing the toy down more firmly against her, making the vibrations more bearable. Jane tried to breathe more deeply as her body acclimated to the stimulation, but groaned in disappointment as he withdrew his finger from within her. “I need you.”

He pushed back inside her, two fingers now, and she arched eagerly to take him in. He stroked over the sweet spot he knew triggered her most powerful climaxes, watching her wrench at her bonds in frustration at how slow he was moving. His gaze was playful and hungry all at once, but she knew he was assessing her state of mind just as much as he was drinking in her reactions.

Jane bit back more pleas, knowing he wouldn’t heed them. He was keeping her body on edge without giving her enough that she could release, and only the knowledge that he loved watching her like this stopped her from reaching for the bobby pin.

As though he appreciated her restraint, he sped up his strokes within her, his fingers finally giving her what she needed most. Within seconds, she was calling out his name, her desperation reaching excruciating heights before exploding into blessed pulses of relief. She almost sobbed in gratitude as the sensation ebbed away, taking most of the painful tension in her body away with it.

But he wasn’t done, using his free hand to switch the function on the vibrator from a continuous buzz to intermittent, rapid bursts. The change in stimulus quickly heightened her arousal once more, and she gasped against his lips as he leaned over to kiss her.

“Kurt,” she whispered, shifting against the toy, still a slave to the steady, seductive rhythm of his fingers within her.

His breathing was heavier as he asked, “You need something?”

“You know exactly what I need,” she told him, and lifted her head to teasingly bite his lower lip.

He gave a soft groan as he deepened their kiss, betraying how much of a toll his control over both of them was taking. Jane bucked against his fingers, reaching for the bobby pin in her hair as her impatience grew along with her lust. The damn vibrator had her almost up to the edge of climax with every pulse, and her fingers were less coordinated than usual as she pulled the pin from her hair and straightened the doubled-over piece of metal out.

She closed her fingers over it when Kurt sat up, giving him a wide-eyed, innocent look. His grin made her heart skip, and he breathed a curse at the involuntary tightening of her inner muscles against his fingers.

He nuzzled her breasts one by one, occupying himself in such a way that she could gnaw off the rounded, plastic tip on one end of the pin ‘without him noticing’. That was as far as she got before he repositioned the vibrator against her clit, and within seconds, she was panting and writhing as she fucked his fingers, a pleading moan tearing from her throat.

The heat and friction of Kurt’s mouth against her nipple set off another powerful climax, and she almost lost her grip on the narrow strip of metal as she rode his hand, letting out a cry of satisfaction with every jerk of her hips. Just as before, though, the vibrator wouldn’t let her come down, keeping her craving more.

“Kurt, no,” she protested half-heartedly, her body contradicting her words.

He slipped his fingers from inside her, but kept the vibrator pressed to her clit as he kissed a trail up to her lips. His amused gaze swept over her, while she continued to ‘hide’ her half-formed lock-pick in her curled fingers. “No? _Really_ no?”

He already knew her answer, could read it in her face and feel it in the instinctive surges of her body against the bed. But because he was Kurt, he was double-checking just as much as he was teasing her.

_Anything you don’t want to do—your safeword is ‘mercy’._

“Really, _really_ no,” she told him, making a show of testing her restraints again.

He laughed and gave her another deep, mind-melting kiss. By the time he pulled back, neither of them were smiling, both too turned on to think of anything but the desire coursing through them.

Another ten seconds once his attention was diverted, and she’d be able to finish shaping the pick, then pop the cuffs open. _Okay, fifteen, if he distracts me too much._

“Let me go, and I’ll make it worth your while…” She was counting on him not taking her up on the offer, wanting to finish with the pick, but she didn’t have to fake the seductive look she aimed at him.

“Hmm… No.” Kurt kissed and nuzzled a trail down her body, reaching her clit and only taking the vibrator away for long enough to torment her with his tongue. Then the vibe was back, held along one side of her clit while he lavished attention on the other.

Jane writhed, half sobbing, overstimulated and loving-hating-loving it, trying to recall which stage of preparing her lock pick she’d been at while the storm of pleasure peaked yet again.

“Kurt,” she pleaded as soon as she could speak again, looking down into his laughing eyes, shaking her head in a silent entreaty.

Seeing her desperately conflicted expression, he relented—a little. Moving the vibrator away, he lingered for a deep, thorough taste, his mouth less intense than the vibrator’s torment, though no less enticing.

Jane tried to shut out the sensations, fitting her bobby pin into the lock of one of the cuffs and using it as leverage to bend the narrow piece of wire—first one way, then readjusting, then the other. _There! Finally._

She looked down at Kurt, who’d been watching, but who closed his eyes the instant hers fell on him. Resisting the urge to laugh, she twisted the pick in the lock. The telltale sound of the cuff opening might have reached his ears, if she hadn’t moaned just as it unlocked.

Not that it fooled him. As though he knew she no longer needed to concentrate, he positioned the vibrator right where she could hardly bear it, then laughed as she lunged at him, one cuff still around her wrist.

The vibrator was the first thing she took care of—prising it out of his hand so easily that she suspected he’d given it up without a fight. She shut the damn thing off in record time, then wrestled him down to the bed, immediately guiding his cock inside her, where she’d needed it all along.

He bucked up, driving deeper, and took the pick from where she’d abandoned it on the bed. “Hang on.”

She allowed him to unlock the other cuff and discard the cuffs, then caught his lips with hers, slowly rocking against him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t want this all along.”

Kurt rolled her over, taking control once again. Jane could have fought it, but this was still supposed to be his night, after all. As he braced himself over her, his breath shaking with the need to let go of control, Jane gazed up at his intense expression and bit her lip playfully.

“You’re a terrible submissive, and that is _exactly_ the way I love you,” Kurt told her, his grin making her heart somersault.

She laughed, knowing it was true, and that he didn’t care that her obedient streak had a clear time limit. “You don’t think I was a good girl?”

He nuzzled her neck and murmured, “No. But you’re still the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, and surrendered to the slow, rhythmic shift of his hips against hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, relishing the closeness, the interconnectedness of their bodies and intentions, their rising urgency as the friction between them sparked a pleasure both similar and different to what she’d felt when she’d still been handcuffed. Their movements became more frenzied, the intensity escalating until Jane was trembling, cursing in her need, reaching for a release she couldn’t quite find…

_Never want to lose this again. Never want to lose you—_

And then he pressed the damn vibrator against her clit again, never breaking the pace of his deliciously hard thrusts. _Ah, fuck!_ Jane shattered within seconds, clawing at his back as her whole body tried to contract in on itself in maddening, delicious spasms of ecstasy.

Kurt was right there with her, plunging deeper inside her as his own climax took over. Panting against her neck, he somehow managed to turn off the vibrator again before rolling onto his back, pulling her close.

“God, I love you,” he murmured, his fingers trailing up and down her spine.

“Mmmm…” Jane couldn’t even form coherent syllables, burrowing into his embrace with a smile.

For a few minutes, all they could do was sprawl there together, dazed and recovering. By the time Jane’s mind began to function again, Kurt’s heartbeat was almost back to normal against her ear.

“Thank you. For letting me drive you crazy for a while,” Kurt said, breaking the quiet.

“Thank _you_ for the bobby pin.” She lifted her head to smile down at him. “I, uh, might not have coped too well without it.”

“I figured.” He pulled her down for a lazy kiss, laughing a little. “I’m hoping it’ll make you more inclined to go easy on me when you take your revenge.”

“Maybe…” Jane teased. “Or then again, maybe not. I still need to work through the details.”

“And sleep. We’re both gonna need sleep.”

They managed to manoeuvre under the blankets, snuggling together in the centre of the bed. Half asleep, Jane remembered the question she’d wanted to ask.

“You’ve done some of this before, right? Bondage and stuff?”

“Experimented a little bit when I was younger.” Kurt tilted up her chin, searching for traces of insecurity. “Why’d you ask?”

Jane met his eyes without difficulty, wanting him to see that she wasn’t about to get irrationally jealous. “Just curious. I’m not the best submissive, but you were pretty good at being dominant.”

“It’s fun every now and then, but it’s not my default setting. At work, sure. I like to call the shots, make sure things go the way they’re supposed to. But in the bedroom…”

“…you like to delegate,” Jane finished, kissing his shoulder.

“You mean _you_ like to step up.” He stroked his fingers over her bird tattoo, his body otherwise completely relaxed. “And I love to let you have your wicked way with me.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Jane teased. “I might get carried away.”

He burrowed deeper beneath the blankets, smiling. “It’s okay. You’ll carry me with you.”

 _Challenge accepted._ She bit down on the urge to say it—he was already asleep.


End file.
